Sparks Fly
by Rainboweater56
Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet some new twins in Gravity Falls, Dorothy; a feisty girl who seems to not be afraid of anything, except makeovers; and Theo Sparks; a boy who seems to be the exact opposite of his sister. Origonally The advenerous adventures of Dorothy and Theo. Please read and review! DipperxOC MabelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okk so this is a new story, and apologies for anyone who actually liked Drew, but I deleted her from my mind and from . Onto a new story with my characters….. Dorothy and Theo!**

"Come on Dippy!" Mabel yelled to her brother who was climbing out of Grunkle Stan's car. "Wait up!" He called back as they ran to the entrance of the Gravity Falls fair. It had been two years since they first visited Gravity Falls, Oregon. Now they lived there because their parent's jobs left no time for them. They couldn't hire someone to look after them so they decided to have them move in with Grunkle Stan. Back to the present, Dipper and Mabel were deciding on which attraction to visit first. "I'm going to go to the jewelry and clothing tents." Mabel said before taking off. Dipper sighed and decided to go on one of the rides.

Mabel was admiring a necklace with a blue gem in the middle. She was about to purchase it when someone took it from her. She turned around and saw a Pacifica standing behind her. "Thanks loser. You found the perfect necklace for me." She said with a smirk. "Pacifica! Give it back." Mabel said trying not to lose her cool. "How about… no." Pacifica said simply. "Pacifica, I believe the lady said she wants her necklace back." Came a male voice. Mabel looked up and saw a boy about her age with his arms crossed standing behind Pacifica. Pacifica turned around and frowned. "What do you want Theo? Where's your freak sister?" She asked. "Why does it matter? It's not like you care. Now give the girl back her necklace." "Whatever." Pacifica said throwing the necklace at Mabel and walking away. Mabel caught it and looked up at the boy who got it back. "Thanks! By the way my name is Mabel, Mabel Pines. And you are?" She said holding out her hand. "Theo Sparks" Theo said shaking Mabel's outstretched hand. She took a moment to study him. Black hair, pale skin, square glasses that anybody would call dork glasses but on him they looked really hot, a green tee-shirt with one of the 1up life mushroom from Mario, and black jeans. "Uhh, earth to Mabel…" Theo said waving his hand in front of her. "Huh, what sorry?" "I asked, how old are you? "14" she said. "Cool, same here!" He said with a brace filled smile. "Omigosh you have braces! I have braces too!" Mabel said jumping up and down. "Hey Mabel!" Dipper yelled running over to her. "Oh, hold on." She said to Theo. "Dipper this is my new friend Theo! Theo, this is my twin brother Dipper" Mabel said introducing the two boys to each other. "Sup." Dipper said with a wave. "Hi" Theo said before turning back to Mabel. "Do you wanna meet my twin sister?" "You have a twin sister! Omigosh yes I want to meet her!" Mabel said expecting to meet a girl like her, bouncy, bubbly, and hyper. Boy was she wrong.

"Dorothy!" Theo yelled as he opened the door to large cabin. "What!" A sharp yell came from inside. "Hold on." Theo said and he disappeared inside. Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other from the front porch and waited to meet the girl Theo told them about. Soon Theo came back out followed by a girl. She had pale skin and black hair like him. She wore a black Panic! At The Disco tee shirt and black jeans. She had many multicolored rubber bands on her arm and drawings and words sharpied onto her hands. The Mystery Twins stared at her for a moment. Dipper snapped out of his trance and said. "Hi I'm Dipper." "Dorothy. But you can call me Dot. Not Dottie, not door knob, not Dora, not Kansas girl, and not red slippers. Just Dot." She said. "Omigosh! Another girl to hang out with! Wait till Candy and Grenda hear about this!" Mabel said jumping up and down. She grabbed Dorothy's arm and dragged her away. Dipper laughed and told Theo to follow him back to the Mystery Shack.

**What do ya'll think?! I love Dorothy, she's so awesome….**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

Dorothy, Mabel, Dipper, and Theo all walked to the Mystery Shack together. Mabel and Theo were deep in a conversation, while Dorothy and Dipper followed in an awkward silence. "So, umm… what's up?" Dipper said trying to make conversation with the girl he had only met fifteen minutes ago. "Walking…" she replied, only looking up from the ground for a moment to answer his question. "That's cool…" Dipper said rubbing his arm, wishing he could disappear. Dorothy glanced at him again and reached into the bag that was slung over her shoulders. She took out a pen and a pad of paper and handed them to him. "Umm, what am I supposed to do with this?" he said looking at the objects in his hands. "Write three questions down on them. I'll answer them." "Why?" "It's less awkward then talking." Dorothy said with a small smile. Dipper looked at her for a moment, then took the pen and started scribbling questions on the paper. After a few minutes, he handed her back the paper.

_Who are you staying with this summer?_

_How long are you staying?_

_Have you met Pacifica Northwest yet?_

Dorothy scowled at the last question and looked up at Dipper. "My aunt, I live here now, and yes. I slapped her." She said with a smirk. Dipper looked amazed at the last part. "You slapped her." "Yes. It felt nice." Dorothy smiled, obviously thinking back to the said moment in time. Dipper laughed earned a questioning look from Mabel. He did a waving motion with his hands, telling her that whatever he was laughing at wasn't important. She shrugged and turned back around. "So, where are you from?" Dipper asked. "Kansas." She replied. "Like Dorothy fro-" "If you want to keep your teeth I suggest you won't finish that sentence." Dorothy interrupted with a glare that could kill. "Umm… ok…" Dipper said, now fearing for his life. Dorothy rolled her eyes at him. "I wouldn't really hurt you." She said. "Oh." Dipper said, relaxing. He then realized that they were at the Mystery Shack.

Mabel dragged Dorothy up to her room after a quick good-bye to Theo. Soos had found another secret room in the Mystery Shack and Mabel gladly gave it to Dipper. There was another shag carpet, but this one was less tacky and didn't have an experiment number. Mabel was fine with the attic, and was just happy to have a place to hang out with her friends. Anyways, Candy and Grenda were waiting for Mabel, who had called them ahead of time for a sleep over. "Hey girls!" Mabel called to her friends. "Hey!" They both said running over to Mabel. "Candy, Grenda, this is Dorothy!" She said pulling a rather flustered Dorothy into the room. Candy and Grenda inspected the new girl, before waving hello. "Sleep over time!" Mabel yelled before pulling out a stack of magazines with hot boys on the covers. Soon the trio were sprawled on the floor reading articles about make-up and nails and boys. "Omigosh! All of these make-up tips make me want to give someone a makeover!" Mabel said after fifteen minutes. She turned to Dorothy who was sitting on the floor wondering what to do. She smiled evily and elbowed Grenda who whispered something to Candy. Candy reached for her bag and pulled out a bag of make-up. They all approached Dorothy slowly. When she looked up, she was attacked with mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow, and things she didn't even know. She let out a yelp and tried to get to the door for escape. She managed to get it open and get down the stairs, while being chased. Dipper heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and Dorothy yelling help. He opened the door of his room just in time to catch her as she ran past. He pulled her in and shut and locked the door. "Thank. You." She panted before standing upright. Dipper smiled and said "No problem. They tried to give me a makeover once, so I know what its like." Dorothy laughed and leaned against the wall. She heard Mabel and her friends searching for her. She backed away from the door, fearing that they could hear her breathe. Dipper peeked out the door and spotted them walking back upstairs. "Your free to go." He said as they shut the door. He turned around and watched as Dorothy took out a pen and tore off a piece of paper from her note pad. She scribbled something down and handed it to him before walking off. He heard the front door shut and watched her through the window as she walked off. _She's so different…_ he thought before remembering the paper in his hand. It said Text Me and then her phone number. Dipper looked at the message and smiled.

**Ohh lala! BTW! Theo went home, because he had chores or something. I'll try to do a MabelxTheo chapter next**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Sry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. I don't own Gravity Falls**

"And this is the creepy store that opened just last week!" Mabel said as she and Dipper gave Dorothy and Theo a tour of the small town they called home. "Creepy is right up my alley…" Dorothy muttered as she inspected the posters in the window. "Why haven't you gone in yet?" Theo asked. "It's looks scary. That's why I said creepy!" Mabel replied, waving her arms like a crazy person. "Let's go in!" Dorothy said with a smile. "No way!" Mabel said crossing her arms. Dorothy turned to Dipper who shook his head no. It was time to bring out her secret weapon. She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her aqua eyes. Soon, he was putty in her hands. "Argh fine! I'll go with you!" Dipper said throwing his hands up in the air. Mabel looked at Theo and mouthed, _what just happened?_ Theo shrugged and said "You guys can go, Mabel and I will walk around a bit more, kay?" Dorothy nodded, grabbed Dipper's wrist, and pulled him into the store.

_In the store:_

As Dipper was pulled into the store, the door slammed shut on its own. Dorothy looked around at the many wonders the store beheld. Crystal balls, voodoo dolls, Ouija boards, and more. As they inspected their surroundings, a loud voice boomed throughout the small building. "WELCOME TO THE DOMAIN OF MADAME ZELDA!" it said. Dipper glanced at Dorothy with raised eyebrows as a women's voice said. "Walk forward, children." They both inched closer to the back of the building, where a woman in violet and gold robes stood behind a counter. "I've been expecting you, Dipper Pines and Dorothy Sparks." "How do you know our names?" Dipper asked staring at the woman who just smiled and said "I know all. I have something for you. Follow me." She said before disappearing through a door next to the counter. Dorothy let her hand drop from Dipper's wrist to his hand. Intertwining their fingers she looked at him with a nervous smile. Dipper gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath and pulling her through the door way.

_With Mabel and Theo:_

Mabel showed Theo around the rest of town. It was going great, she had actually managed to successfully flirt a few times, before Pacifica showed up. "Oh look girls," Pacifica said to her posse. "Two love nerds." Her "friends" laughed awkwardly, too stupid to understand her play on words. "What do you want Pacifica?" Theo said, crossing his arms. "Nothing, just wanted to see how my two of my favorite losers. Where are the other two freaks?" "Let's just go." Mabel whispered to Theo. "Hold on. Pacifica, I think I know why your so mean to Mabel." Pacifica snorted and said "I'd like to hear this." "You're just jealous of her because she's so much better then you. She can make friends without paying or black mailing them. She doesn't have to wear makeup and she's still beautiful. She has depth to her personality. Actual emotions. She isn't a shallow, stuck up, and a spoiled brat. She is so much better then you and you can't handle that, so being mean and breaking her spirit makes you feel better. Maybe you should find a new hobby." Theo said before grabbing Mabel's wrist and pulling her away. He let go as soon as they couldn't see Pacifica anymore. "I can't believe you did that." "Did I hurt your wrist?" Theo asked. "No I mean how you just told her off like that! No one has ever stood up for me like that." "It was nothing." "No dude, like seriously, I owe you big time." "You don't owe me anything." "Alright but a small reward." "I don't want or need anything…" "Close your eyes." "Why?" "I SAID CLOSE THEM!" Mabel yelled at Theo. "Whatever." Theo said before shutting his eyes. _It's now or never Mabel._ Mabel thought to herself as she leaned forward. With a deep breath she kissed him. Theo opened his eyes in surprise, but kissed back. After a few seconds Mabel pulled back and smiled at Theo, who looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. Mabel just laughed before linking her arm with his. "We have to finish the tour." Before taking him off to go see the rest of the small town.

_Back with Dipper and Dorothy_

They entered a room dimly lit by candles. In the center of the room there was a table covered in a dark blue cloth. "Sit down children." Madame Zelda said before taking a seat herself. Dorothy looked for a chair and found none. "Uh there aren't an-" Before she could finish her sentence, a chair came shooting from the blackness and hit her in the back of the knees, forcing her sit down. After that strange episode, Dipper found a chair at the table, that he was pretty sure wasn't there before…

"I have a gift for both of you. It is the first of many that will unlock more mysteries for you to solve. Here." She said before handing them each an object wrapped in tissue paper. "Now go before _he_ finds out you were here." Madame Zelda said as she guided them back to the front door. "Wait we don't even know anything about you! And who is he?" "I will tell you all in good time Dorothy, all in good time." Before pushing them out the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Trralalalallla I'm so bored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG GUYS I AM SO EFFING SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gravity Falls because If I did the season finale wouldn't have been as epic as it was.**

Dorothy squeezed her eyes shut, the brightness of the sun contrasting with the dark interior of the small shop they had just been in. When she opened them, she noticed Mabel and Theo both staring at her and Dipper. "What?" They giggled to themselves, which only infuriated Dorothy further. "If you don't tell me I will turn you into a pile of glittery and nerdy mush." Mabel and Theo glanced at each other and stepped back before Mabel said "Holding hands?" "What?" Dorothy looked down to see that her and Dipper's hands were intertwined. They looked up and their eyes locked for a second before jumping back like the other had the plague. Theo laughed and Mabel just rolled her eyes at the two. "Let's just go back to the Mystery Shack. There's someone we want you to meet." "There is?" "Yes Dipper, there is." Dipper shrugged and followed behind his sister, who was pulling Theo along. He glanced at Dorothy who was inspecting the small tissue paper wrapped object that the odd woman who called her self Madame Zelda had given them. "Do you wanna open them?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance. "Huh? Yea. Sure." "Do you even know what I asked?" "No..." "I'll tell you when we get back to the shack." Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Wendy!" Mabel greeted as she walked into the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. "Hey kiddo. Who's your friend?" Wendy asked, pointing at Theo, "Oh, this is Theo. He's new here. He's also my new friend!" Mabel said grinning from ear to ear. "It's not very often people come to Gravity Falls to stay." "I know right! If Dipper asks we're in the living room playing video games. But he might be too distracted by his new girlfriend to notice." Mabel said before skipping off with Theo in tow. _New girlfriend? _Wendy thought before the door opened again. This time Dipper and a short girl with black hair walked in. "Hey dork." Wendy greeted. "Hey Wendy. This is Dorothy." The girl turned toward Wendy and waved, giving her a better view of what she looked like. She wore a black tee-shirt with a neon green ribcage printed on it. Her black jeans were tucked into a pair of black combat boots that looked like they were worn a lot. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail with a hot pink ponytail holder. Rubber bands of every color imaginable covered half of her fore arm. "Uh... We're going to go now." Dipper laughed nervously before he and Dorothy walked off to his room. _I didn't know Dipper liked those kinds of girls..._

* * *

"What do you think is in them?" "I don't know! Why don't we just open them!"

Dipper glanced nervously at Dorothy before tearing open the tissue paper. Inside it was a small doll with brown hair. It wore an orange tee shirt and blue vest. "It that me?" "I think so... wait there's a card." Dipper picked up the rectangle piece of paper and read the almost unreadable scrawl aloud. "These dolls are full of voodoo magic. Add something of you're own to activate." Dorothy opened her package and held up the doll that looked like her. "These are creepily accurate." "What do you mean? Anyone can put clothes on a doll!" "What color are the eyes of this doll." She said handing him the doll. "Blue and green. So? You're eyes are blue." "Hold on." Dorothy turned around for a moment before turning back to Dipper. "What color are my eyes?" Dipper looked up at her and jumped back in shock. "How did you change them?" "I wear contacts that make this one blue." She said referring to the one of her eyes that was green. "That is frighteningly accurate..." Dipper said before thinking of something. He brushed the hair of his doll up to find it had the same birthmark. "Woah." "What?" "Nothing." "What! C'mon! I showed you my eyes! And I never show anyone my eyes!" "Why not?" "Well, when you have two different colored eyes, people tend to relate it to animals." "So?" "So, being called cat girl or even worse, people telling you that it would be more accurate if you were named Toto, gets old after a while." Dipper was silent for a moment. "I know how you feel." "No you don't." "Actually, I do. More than you realize." "What do you mean?" Dipper sighed and took off his hat. He brushed his hair out of his face and revealed his birthmark. "Woah. The Big Dipper!" "Yeah..." "That's so cool!" "What?!" "Dude. You have a constellation. On your face. You cant get any cooler than that!" Dipper blushed and put his hat back on. "You're eyes aren't that bad either." "Are you kidding?" "No! I mean yeah, the names get annoying after a while, but they look so pretty." Dorothy turned a deep scarlet and smiled awkwardly. (**Fun Fact: Dorothy's original name was going to be Scarlett, but I decided to go with Dorothy because she grew up in Kansas.) **Dipper realized what he had said and tried to change the subject. "So um.. do you wanna see if these voodoo dolls work?" "Sure!"

* * *

**IM BACK BABY!**


End file.
